obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Hungary
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 2f500 0m762 ~ BudapestPioneerRailWay : 4f708 1m435 ~ Regional Standard : 5f000 1m524 ~ Russian Interchange RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : UICx Couplers ~ Loco+Wagon Stock : NCDA Couplers ~ HistoricNarrowGage Stock : RUSx Couplers ~ Interchange Stock : SCHA Couplers ~ ModernTransit Stock Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. DIESEL LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1972~1984 Ganz.DHM7\Rattler : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M41 : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M41 + GrandEuroExpress Consist, ZIP PassWord Noted On WebSite : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1967~1985 FaurMalaxa.L45H : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV+BudapestPioneerRailWay.Mk45, Gage 2f500 0m762 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1965\Later Lungansk.B30P\2TE11\Sergi : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M62 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1963~1970 Ganz.DVM6\DVM8\DVM9\DVM11\HumpBack\Jenni\Bean : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M40 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1960~1961 Raba.M040\M041\M042 : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.Mk48, Gage 2f500 0m762 : InfoLink InfoLink 1956~1960 Raba.M030+M033+M051\Raisin : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M28+A21 : InfoLink InfoLink 1954~1977 Ganz.DVM2 : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M44 : InfoLink InfoLink 1954~1961 ElectroMotiv\EM+NOHAB.AA16 : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.M61 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink ELECTRIC LOCOs ~ InfoLink 2003\Later Bombardier.Traxx : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Utasellato Psgr Consist : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.480.005\KingMatyas, Loco Object Only : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1996\Later Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter : : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV+GyorSopronEbenfurtVasut\GySEV.1047 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1974~1988 Ganz+Krupp.VM15\Gigant : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.V63 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1963~1982 Ganz+Krupp.VM14\Szili\Silicon : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.V43 Lite+Frht Consists : DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.V43 Psgr Consist : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1943~1951 Ganz.LVII\Tiger : : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestHelyiErdekeltsegVasut\BHEV.53~712 STEAM LOCOs ~ InfoLink 1924~1958 Ganz.2Dxx\48xx\Bull : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.424, Lite+Frht Consists : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.424, Loco Object Only : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1882~1927 Ganz+Krauss.xCxx\x6xx\Duck : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.XII Lite+Frht Consists : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.XII, Loco Object Only : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink FREIGHT WAGONs ~ InfoLink 2000\Later Tank, UnionInternatChem.ZAGKKS : 128px : DownLink 1970\Later Flat Intermodal, UnionInternatChem\UIC.RES+RGS+RNS+SGS : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV 1960 Gondola : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV Consist With Mk48 Loco, Gage 2f500 0m762 19?? Box\Covered, UnionInternatChem\UIC.ICHS : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV 19?? Box Cattle\Stock, UnionInternatChem\UIC.HEKS : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV PASSENGER WAGONs ~ InfoLink 2008~2014 Cabs+Cafe+Coch, Siemens.AFMPZ+ARBMPZ+BMPZ : : DownLink ~ OeBB.RailJet Consist With Siemens.ES64 Loco : DownLink ~ OeBB.RailJet Consist With AdTranz.101 Loco : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink Coch+Cafe+Mail+Bags Class1+2, UnionInternatChem\UIC : : DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV+BudapestPioneerRailway, Gage 2f500 0m762 : : DownLink ~ GySEV+RaaberBahn : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV Consist With V43+V63 Locos : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV Consist With 1047 Loco : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV 1926~1953 Coch Luxury, CoInternatWagLit\CIWL : : DownLink ~ GrandEuroExpress, ZIP PassWord Noted On WebSite PASSENGER DMUs(DieselMotorUnits) ~ InfoLink 2002~2005 MetroWagMash\MWM.731.25\RAV : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.6341, 2Car : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1977~1986 Studenka.BzMot : : DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV, 2Car : InfoLink 1969~1975 Ganz.MD\MOT+AX+BX+BTX\RedRidingHood : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV, 4Car : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink PASSENGER EMUs(ElectricMotorUnits) ~ InfoLink 1988~1990 Ganz.BDVMOT+BMX+BMX+BMXT\Caterpillar : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ MagyarAllamVasut\MAV.001~020 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1988 Ikarus.HungaroPlan\Csufi\Ugly : : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestKozlekedesiVallalatZartkoruenReszvenyTarsasag\BKVZRT.3750, 2Car : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1975~1983 LokElekWerk\LEW.MXA : : DownLink DownLink ~ BudapestKozlekedesiVallalatZartkoruenReszvenyTarsasag\BKVZRT.901~1150 : InfoLink 1963~1966 LokElekWerk\LEW.MIX : : DownLink ~ BudapestKozlekedesiVallalatZartkoruenReszvenyTarsasag\BKVZRT : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink CKD Tatra KT4D 213 : 128px : Szeged : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu CKD Tatra T6A2 : 128px128px : 911 : http://metro33.atw.hu Siemens.Combino : 128px : http://www.partyonwheels.eu/Siemens%20Combino.zip : http://gothpaladinus.atw.hu KCSV5 : 128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu KCSV7 : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=40 ICS : 128px : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=41 : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net : 128px128px128px : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu T5C5 : 128px256px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=42 : http://kisember87.atw.hu : http://bdat5937.weboldala.net T5C5k : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=158 TW6000 : 128px : http://www.bveklub.hu/?page_id=45 Ganz UV : 128px : http://www.bve-batka.hu : http://alex-bve.fw.hu : http://bpvkv.atw.hu FVV Házi Csuklós 1200 10door : 128px128px128px128px128px : http://bveplaza.atw.hu 1892~1894 SchlickNicholson AC + AF : YYYY SchlickNicholson AC Summer Cab : : http://rieszj.atw.hu/bve Ganz.SGP : 128px : DownLink ~ BudapestCogway Ganz.Danubius : 128px : DownLink ~ BudapestCogway 1896 MFAV ~ RoyalMillenium : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px : BudapestMetro/Line1 : http://vasutasadam.atw.hu : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : http://users.atw.hu/csuklo/openbve.htm ~ Click FAV 20 Királyi Külön Kocsi : http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YITakPP0GHk : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m1/cs YYYY EV+EV3+EVA : 128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px : 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px : 128px128px : 5car+6car For BudpestMetro/Line2+3.81~71 Series : http://users.ininet.hu/m2barbi/download.php?list.2 : http://www.bvemetro.hu/index_en.php : http://peti817172m.atw.hu : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/81-7172-81-7172m : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/ev3 : http://sd-ejc.info/openbve/m2/eva YYYY Alstom~Metropolis : 128px : DownLink ~ Budapest Metro Line2 5Car YYYY Ganz.G2 : 128px : DownLink ~ 6car For BudapestMetro Line3 OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink : SiteLink ~ Passenger Stock Info